


Heat

by lastbattlecry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry
Summary: Fives visits Fox. Naps, smut, feels, and presents.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaito_Dragneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/gifts).



> Happy 20th Birthday Echo!!!!!!! Enjoy some smut!

Fox was drifting in that in-between state of sleep and consciousness, vaguely aware of what was happening around him, and deep enough to not care. He was cold, he always was, had learned to live with it. That’s why when a blazing wall of searing flesh lined up against his back, he immediately rolled over on his other side and pressed himself as close as he could.

A chuckle rumbled in the chest Fox was currently smashing his face into. “Awww, are you cold, Fox’ika?”

Fox huffed and pressed his freezing feet against Fives’ calves, smiling at the yelp he received in response. “What’dya think?”

“ _ Haar’chak! _ Don’t put your fucking cold feet on me!” Fives flailed and tried to squirm away, attempting to pry Fox’s arms off of him.

Fox twisted, hooking a leg over Fives and pulling, using his momentum to keep rolling until he was settled on top of Fives, knees pulled up with his feet tucked under Fives’ thighs and his arms pressed to the sides of Fives’ chest and his hands pinned underneath. “St’p movin’ an’ pull the bl’nket up.”

Fives grumbled but complied, tucking the thin blanket over them both and settling his arms over Fox’s back, hands stroking soothingly up and down the long stretch of muscle. Fox exhaled a long sigh, body relaxing as he sunk back into that vague almost-sleep, pressing his full weight into the solid warmth of the body under him. He drifted, loose-limbed and pliant, unaware of how long he laid there with Fives, and finding himself uncaring as he slowly came back to wakefulness.

Fox shifted his weight, uncurling from Fives and sitting up, the blanket falling from his form, stretching his arms out to the ceiling as contented noise like that of a loth-cat escaping from him. He settled his weight on Fives’ hips, staying upright and looked down at his  _ cyare _ , feeling lazy. And finally warm.

Twin points of heat grasped Fox’s hips as Fives settled his hands there, thumb stroking the skin just above the edge of Fox’s shorts. “Have a good nap?”

“Mhmm,” Fox leaned down, putting his weight on his forearms so he could hover over Fives, “yeah. You make a good heater.”

Fives rolled his eyes, “S’not that hard when you’re about the temperature of Hoth.”

Fox snorted and brushed the tip of his nose down Fives’, pressing his hips down against the growing hardness beneath him. “You complaining? ARC training must be different from when I did it if you can’t handle a little cold.”

The offended look that crossed Fives’ face caused Fox to chuckle, and he leaned down the rest of the way to kiss the pouting mouth in mock apology, making no move to stop Fives as he deepened the kiss, a hand coming to cup the back of Fox’s head. They laid there for several long lazy minutes, trading kisses and gentle touches, slowly growing more heated as Fives began to rock his hips up into Fox, tongues sliding against each others.

Fox pressed in for one more kiss before pulling back to teasingly ask, “Got something on your mind,  _ cyar’ika _ ?”

Fives’ eyes were dark with pupils blown, lips swollen and glistening. He was  _ beautiful _ in the low light, skin shining a deep bronze as shadows played over the heavy muscles of his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, I got somethin’ on my mind.  _ You _ .”

Fox sat up, pressing his ass down against Fives’ cock, smiling at the choked groan and tight grip on his hips it got him. He tilted his head back, knowing how much Fives liked his throat, and deliberately rolled his hips, stretching his arms up and resting them on top of his head, body on display. “This what you think about?”

Fives made a low noise, using his grip on Fox’s hips to grind him in a push-pull. “Wearing too many clothes,  _ Alor _ .”

Fox shuddered, dick throbbing in time with his heart. He slid off of Fives and made quick work of his shorts, climbing back onto Fives’ lap, who had also managed to strip himself of all clothing. Fox moaned low at the skin-tingling feel of naked flesh against flesh. He heard the snap of a bottle being opened and looked down, mouth watering at the sight of Fives liberally coating his fingers in lube. Fives glanced up and grinned devilishly. “Gotta make sure you can take me.”

Fox snorted, rolling his eyes as he thrust his hips so their cocks rubbed together, breath stuttering, “I won’t break that easy.”

Fives sat up, suddenly chest to chest with Fox, one hand palming Fox’s asscheek and the other pressing slick fingers against his tight flesh. “No, but this makes it fun.”

Fox threw his head back and  _ moaned _ as a finger pressed inside in one smooth glide, curling and pumping. He pressed back against the intrusion, sweat forming on his skin. The 501st is rarely on Coruscant for more than a few days, almost never enough time for more than a quick kiss and the occasional blowjob. And Fox never entertained another while Fives was away. So Fives had the pleasure of stretching him open again and again like he was a shiny having his first time.

A second finger pressed in next to the first, and Fox buried his face in Fives’ neck, sloppily kissing the skin under his mouth. He rocked on the fingers, gasping as they brushed against sensitive flesh, coming back forward to grind his cock against Fives’ sweat slick stomach. “M-more. I can take more.”

Fives shushed him, pressing kisses to Fox’s temple as he worked. “ _ Udesii _ , Fox’ika. Gotta take my time, you’re so  _ tight _ .”

Fox made a high pitched noise when the third finger pressed in, shaking in pleasure when they curled and spread out, stretching him. “ _ Ka’ra _ ,  _ gedet’ye! _ ”

Fives began to thrust his fingers in and out, curling them against Fox’s prostate, grinding his hips against Fox and pulling him forward everytime he pressed his fingers in. “I know, I know, we’re getting there, soon, I promise.”

Fox lifted himself up, wrapping his arms around Fives’ head, and thrusting his hips down against the fingers thrusting in him.  _ Gods _ , it felt so good, pleasure sparking up his spine with every brush against his flesh. His body trembled, he felt his mind releasing, thoughts unspooling into threads of gossamer. “Fives,  _ gedet’ye _ .”

Fives laughed where he was smushed against Fox’s pec, licking the nipple right in front of him. “Alright, alright, I’ll give you what you need.”

He slowly pulled his fingers out of Fox, dragging his fingertips hard against the heated flesh as he did. He grabbed the lube and squirted a liberal amount onto his aching cock, positioning Fox to rest right above. “Nice and easy now,  _ Alor _ . That’s a good boy.”

Fox’s head was tilted back and his mouth dropped open, Fives gripping his hips tightly as he slowly sunk down on the hard cock. “Nnghhh…”

Fives panted against Fox’s collarbone, wrapping his arms around his waist and rocking the rest of his cock into Fox’s ass. “Fuck, you’re always so  _ tight _ , feels like I’m breaking a shiny in.”

He sat back, pressing his hands to Fox’s abs, nails scraping lightly. “C’mon, ride me like you want it.” He bounced Fox lightly in his lap, gasping when Fox tightened around him.

Using his thighs to lift himself, Fox began to ride Fives’ cock, dropping down and grinding his hips in a circle. He was already leaking, and he wrapped his hand around his cock, fucking his fist as he drove himself down. “‘M gonna cum, Fiv’ika, I can’t-”

Fives grasped Fox’s shoulder and hip, twisting so he now hovered over the commander. He kissed Fox deeply, thrusting short and hard, reaching a hand between them to wrap his hand around Fox’s. He could feel his own own orgasm rapidly approaching, churning in his gut. Fox suddenly broke the kiss and threw his head back, shouting and arching his back, painting his stomach.

He sat up, pulling Fox’s thighs apart to watch his cock disappear inside. “Gonna fill your tight ass up, Fox. Gonna feel so full, so good for me, s-so good-”

Fives  _ groaned _ , cock pulsing as he pumped Fox full of his cum, collapsing forward to lick into Fox’s lax mouth, coaxing him into fiercely making out as they both came down from the rush. They eased back, kisses getting less desperate, less flash-flame and more slow heat, gentle touches on slick skin.

They both pulled away at the same time, resting in a Keldabe, breathing the air of the other. Fives sat up and slowly pulled out of Fox, both groaning lowly at the aftershocks of pleasure. Fives leaned down for another quick kiss, briefly running a hand through Fox’s hair, and said softly, “Relax for a bit, I’ll be back with a cloth.”

Fox made a noise of agreement, sighing as he relaxed back on his bed, eyes closing. He could hear Fives moving around the fresher, and wasn’t startled when a warm cloth gently wiped his stomach, Fives lifting his leg and tenderly cleaning him. Fox rolled on his side, curling up as he felt the cold creep back in.  He was falling back asleep when Fives came back and spooned him, something heavy and warm being draped over them. Fox stirred and opened an eye, running his hands over a thick blanket. “Waz this?”

Fives chucked warmly, pressing a kiss to Fox’s hair. “Got you a present while I was out. You’re always cold, an’ I’m not here enough. It’ll keep you warm while I can’t.”

Fox made a quiet noise, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “ _ Vor entye, cyare. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum _ .”

“I love you too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Haar'chak - Dammit  
> Cyar'ika - Sweetheart  
> Alor - Commander, Captain, Leader  
> Udesii - Calm down, relax  
> Ka'ra, gedet'ye! - Stars, please!  
> Vor entye, cyare. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. - Thank you, beloved. I love you forever/I know you for eternity.
> 
> Let me know if I got any mando'a wrong!


End file.
